Happy Valentine's Brithday
by FairyTailFreak
Summary: What will happen when the infamous bounty, Ragna the Bloodedge also known as Grim Reaper happens to cross by Valentine's Day, a very important day in his past life. Does the day still have a meaning? Or is it long forgotten along with past memories?


**A/N: This is my first Blazblue fic, so I hope it turned out to be good.**

**The only idea I have to as why I wrote this is because I love Ragna, and that his little brother Jin's birthday happened to come by~**

**This is just sort of a fluff fic, but let me tell you that I love Ragna x Jin, thought it is incest, that was makes the forbidden love so interesting~ ^-^**

**So that is why Jin, I will give you this cough* late (TT-TT) birthday present?**

**Summary: **What will happen when the infamous bounty, Ragna the Bloodedge also known as Grim Reaper happens to cross by Valentine's Day, a very important day in his past life. Does the day still have a meaning? Or is it long forgotten along with past memories?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Blazblue, it belongs to it's makers. I just ship the paring and do the plot on my own.

* * *

_Valentine's Day_

_It's the day that couples spend their day together_

_Chocolate and Roses_

_Hearts_

_Everywhere_

_It is a day dedicated to Love_

_But it is also the very day that he was born_

_He being my little brother_

"Jin..." I whispered the name for myself as I sat on the green grass under a huge tree next to a large cliff, my left arm resting on my left leg that is bent up. The vast wind blew through my snow white hair like it reacted to my call, bringing the non-existing message to my possessed brother.

_Possessed_

I sighed deep as memories began to flow my mind, memories of my two little siblings in the sunlight under that large tree.

_The time has passed, so much has happened, and changed._

_How I wish that things could be like they where in the past._

_But this is my fate, our fate._

My little brother betrayed me, no _us_. He became insane due to that damn sword he has, and he doesn't even know it. He is obsessed by the thought of killing me, again he says, again is right.

I let another heavy sigh escape my lips. I know that people like me, cursed by fate, will meet their end rather early. And when my life has to come to an end, I want him to kill me. But not as a slave to his own weapon, but as my little brother.

I stood up from my seat, my mind has finally decided. I walked down into the deep forest, turning right to head for the ocean. Every holiday, it is a tradition to by nightfall let a candle float on the water of the ocean, a candle lit for someone you care about, who is close to you or far away. When I was in Kagusutchi today, I bought one, I couldn't stop myself to do so. Of course I was spotted, but I easily escaped, like every time. Being a wanted bounty ain't as cool as it sounds. It can be rather annoying to some point.

The forest came to an end and I found myself on a empty bay. This place is one that I often visit, other people never really come here, so here I can be alone. At the horizon I could see a huge amount of lit candles, floating peacefully on top of the water, they must come from the city. I walked closer to the dark ocean and bent down my knees, picking out the candle I bought and taking out a set of matches. I always carry those around, you never know when you might need them! Lit a fire place for example, when you sleep outside. I put down the candle on the shore and used the matches to light it, I blew out the matchstick and threw it in the water, I put back the matches and picked up the lit candle. I thought back of how we all had spent this day in the past, and smiled at those warm memories of cakes and parties, just the three of us. I shook the thoughts out of my head and put down the candle on the water, giving it a gentle push to let it float away.

"Happy Valentine's Birthday, Jin." I said and smiled softly. As I watched the little light and stood up fully again, a clinging sound of metal connecting with the ground was heard behind me. I spun around quickly, grabbing hold of my sword at my back at the same time, and the sight in front of me made my green and red eyes widen up in surprise. There stood the certain blond male in his blue uniform, his dropped sword laying on the ground while he held one hand over his mouth in shock, tears gently streaming from his green eyes.

"Nii-san.." he whispered softly as a call to me, "I t-thought y-you h-h-had forgotten."

"Jin." Was all I could manage to say due to the shock of seeing my little brother standing in front of me, at now of all times. Sure, we would encounter each other every now and then, but now? What was the odds to it? My features softened up a bit, and I managed to smile to him for the first time in years, "How could I forget my own little brothers birthday?"

Now he really started to cry. The tears fell fast from his now closed eyes as he held his mouth with both of his gloved hands. He started to cry out loud, and I couldn't help but chuckle at the sigh. Jin opened his eyes slowly to look suspiciously at me, but only to see that my face was only inches away form his, my left hand was ruffled into his blond hair on top of his head while my right was on my hip.

"You are still quite the crybaby, Jin." I said with a smirk, and he dried away his tears with his hand, only to replaced with new.

"I-I didn't t-think that Nii-san cared a-about m-me." he sobbed in between his words and I frowned.

"Why wouldn't I?"

"B-because Nii-san should h-h-hate m-me." he bent his head down a little bit, "I c-came to k-kill Nii-san."

"I know that, idiot. You always do." I said and stood up fully again, letting my hand fall of his head making emerald orbs look up at me again, missing the comfort, "But that doesn't mean that I hate you, I love you, stupid brother of mine."

"Nii-san." Jin gasped at the words that came from me, he looked up with new hope, "Nii-san doesn't hate me, even if I want to kill him."

"I could never really hate you Jin." I said and lifted up my hands to the back of my head, "You mean too much for me."

"Nii-san." his tears now doubled and he fell to his knees, holding onto his face with his hands.

"Geez Jin, you sure are good at crying." I chuckled and got down on one knee, "You haven't changed that much."

"Neither has Nii-san." he managed now not to sob between his words, he let go of his face, showing of a warm smile along with puffy eyes, "Nii-san always lit a candle on my birthday, saying those words." he looked into my eyes and then jumped a bit forward to wrap his arms around my neck. I was shocked at first, but returned the hug with a smile. Suddenly a pain struck through my heart, I opened my closed eyes in shock and looked down at Jin's back. His sword, Yukianesa, was pierced through his back, and I figured he had pierced us both.

"J-Jin.." I stuttered, not shocked by the fact that he had stabbed me, it was bound to happen, but by the fact that he stabbed himself as well. We both fell to the side, now laying down in each others arms with a sword pierced though us, "Why you too?"

"Nii-san loves me." he whispered into my chest, and the bent his head to look up at me, "I want to die together with Nii-san."

"Idiot." I said softly to him, with a hint of panic showed in my eyes "You are my little brother, and I still don't want you to die as well." I sighed as I understood that it was too late to at least save him, "Just," I sighed again, "Please call me by name at least in our final moments."

He chuckled softly into my chest again before whispering, "Thank you for the best birthday in my life, Ragna Nii-san." And with those warming words echoing through my head I felt my mind leaving me for good.

(-X-x-X-)

* * *

**Cute? Sad? Hurtful? Bad? A disaster? Let me know what you thought~**

**'Til next time**

**FairyTailFreak**


End file.
